


I am mad (in love with you)

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets a little annoyed (okay, maybe a lot) with Gavin sometimes but that's okay because Ray loves him anyway and Michael loves them both unconditionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am mad (in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> OTFebruary... is over but 2kficteen lives on!
> 
> No special plans for march so like, come at me bro -hits chest-

“You make me so mad sometimes.” Ray sighed heavily one evening as he watched Gavin prepare himself a hot chocolate. They had all made one, Michael included although he’d forgotten his in favour of a warm bath. Ray was clasping his own between two hands. He’d put it in his favourite blue mug and perfectly placed _three_ marshmallows on top of it in a pretty triangle. Michael’s, for all he cared for it, had no marshmallows because he complained that they messed with the taste too much. Then, there was Gavin. Ray was trying so hard not to snatch the bag of mini marshmallows from the Brit’s hands as he started to pile his marshmallows into his mug. There were so many in there Ray was beginning to doubt that Gavin would have any hot chocolate left over.

“What are you talking about, Ray?” Gavin questioned as he simply gave up and poured the rest of the bag on top of his mug.

 

 

“This!” Ray yelled as most of the marshmallows, of course, missed Gavin’s mug and tumbled onto the floor and their coffee table. Gavin seemed indifferent and Ray winced as he stepped on one to get to the couch. Ray glared at him as Gavin got comfortable beside him.

“What, Ray?” Gavin huffed as Ray continued to stare.

“What? What – clean them up, you fucking asshole.” Ray seethed as Gavin looked back at him blankly. Gavin’s eyebrows met before he shrugged, crinkling his large nose and shrugging.

“Nah.” Gavin said simply.

“Nah?” Ray cried incredulously.

“Nah, Michael’ll do it later.” Gavin shrugged.

 

 

“What does Michael have to do with this?” Ray dared to ask. He was now hunched over his own knees, thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose as he attempted to stay calm.

“Well, they’re near his mug innit.” Gavin gestured towards Michael’s own drink. He was right the marshmallows _were_ beside Michael’s drink though that didn’t make much sense of anything.

“What does that have to do with this?” Ray questioned. He was losing patience.

“God, Ray – it’s by his mug so he obviously did it, duh.” Gavin said as though Ray was the one who was being a nuisance in that moment.

“I literally just saw you make the mess.” Ray said as calmly as one could before they were about to cry hysterically over both the mess on the floor and the mess inside of their boyfriend’s cup.

 

 

“No you didn’t.” Gavin replied simply.

“Yes, yes I did.” Ray bit back and his hands were in his hair and he was seeing red.

“You can’t prove that.” Gavin said and Ray was furious at the fact he was _smirking_ at Ray. Gavin was enjoying his pain and that only made it worse.

“I saw it with my own two eyes.” Ray reiterated.

“Yeah but like, your eyes are broken.” Gavin laughed.

“What does that even mean?” Ray yelled so loudly his throat went hoarse in the middle of it.

“It means they’re broken, you have to wear glasses for them to work properly.” Gavin said.

“God help me.” Ray groaned into his hands.

 

 

“I’m not God, but I’m pretty close – what’s up baby?” Michael replied as he finally returned, curls still wet and a towel around his hips.

“You’re so lame.” Gavin snorted as Michael shimmied around the sofa only to stop.

“What the fuck happened to our floor?” Michael screeched as he took in the mess that littered their living room.

“Gavin did it.” Ray shot.

“Ray did it.” Gavin bit back.

“All right, which one of you fucks did it?” Michael growled.

“I don’t know Michael, why don’t you look at the mug with three marshmallows compared to the one that is quite literally a mug of marshmallows and guess who did it?” Ray said sarcastically.

“Gavin.” Michael scowled.

 

 

“It was Ray, I promise!” Gavin whined as both of his boyfriends glared down at him.

“Get off of the couch or you’ll be sleeping on it tonight.” Michael threatened and Gavin scrambled off of there like his life depended on it. Michael took his place and slid an arm around Ray’s shoulder. The smaller man happily leant into it and hummed as he finally took a sip of his hot chocolate. Gavin watched in jealousy.

“Well now where am I going to sit?” Gavin huffed like a child, arms folded and pout threatening to break through.

“On the floor while you clean up your mess.” Michael said simply and Gavin groaned as he fell over dramatically onto the floor.

“You’re both so mean to me.” Gavin whined as he started to grumpily pick up marshmallows and shove them back into the bag.

 

 

“It’s your mess!” Ray retorted but he felt a little guilty at Gavin’s pout.

“I didn’t mean to make a mess.” Gavin lied as he looked pitifully down at the ground.

“Just clean it up, asshole.” Michael sighed heavily as he tried not to give in.

“I am while you two are cuddling together and having a nice time.” Gavin grumbled and he poked at one of the marshmallows in disgust.

“You can cuddle in a minute, I’m sure Ray will offer his lap.” Michael said in Ray’s favour. Ray nodded and patted his thighs enticingly.

“Now you’re just teasing me.” Gavin whined disgracefully as he looked longingly up at his boys.

“We’re not, just hurry up.” Michael barked impatiently – he didn’t want Gavin on the floor any longer than the Brit wanted to be there.

 

 

Gavin picked up the marshmallows slowly and Michael and Ray assumed it was to punish them but really, Gavin was punishing himself too.

“C’mon, my lap is cold.” Ray complained and he patted his thighs impatiently.

“I’m trying there’s so many.” Gavin cried back as he dropped yet another into the bag.

“Fuck it, we’ll clean them up later just get up here all ready.” Michael groaned and Gavin let out a cheer and leapt into Ray’s lap. Ray hissed in pain as Gavin collided with his balls unpleasantly.

“I’m sorry, Ray.” Gavin cooed as he readjusted himself upon Gavin’s lap.

“Y’know, I really hate you sometimes.” Ray muttered.

“I love you too.” Gavin replied.

“Hey, where’s my love?” Michael cut in and Ray and Gavin laughed.

“We love you, Michael,” Ray hummed, “and hey Gavin?” Ray added.

“Yeah, Ray?” Gavin murmured.

“I love you.” Ray said. Gavin beamed. Of course Ray did, no matter how many marshmallows he poured into his drink (and all over the floor.)

 


End file.
